flxfmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts
Prelude Attack on Freeport 7 *Freeport 7: Roger that, all systems show green. SA14, you're clear for departure. *Transport SA14: Acknowledged, Freeport 7. We'll see you in about two weeks. *FP7: SA14, we're picking up unknown contacts on long-range sensors. We're dispatching a fighter wing to escort you out of the system. *FP7: Navy Command, this is Freeport 7. We're picking up strange readings on the long range sensors. *FP7: Alert! Unknown ships have breached the defense perimeter! Man all stations! Arrival on Manhattan * Newscaster: President Jacobi has asked the LSF to investigate the sudden destruction of Freeport 7. No word yet whether it was accidental or a deliberate attack. The first handful of survivors arrived on Manhattan this morning. * Medical: We're here from Medical. Is there anyone seriously injured? * Trent: One - inside. * Trent: Make sure he lives. He owes me some credits. * Medical: Your concern is touching. We'll do everything we can. It may take a while. * Newscaster: Officially, the Liberty Security Force maintains there is no proof Freeport 7's destruction was deliberate, but sources inside the LSF say they suspect a dangerous criminal organization, The Order. We'll keep you up to date as this story develops. Adventures in Liberty Liberty Ale * Trent: Sidewinder Fang * Bartender: All we have is Liberty Ale, friend. * Trent: Fine. * Bartender: Her name's Jun'ko Zane. She's a tough one. * Trent: Oh? Why is that? * Bartender: She's LSF - all business. If it's a job you want, that is. On the other hand, if you're looking for something more... * Trent: Well, the only thing I'm looking for right now is this drink. * Bartender: I know you. * Trent: No, I don't think so. * Bartender: The news - I saw your face on the news. You're one of the Freeport 7 survivors. * Trent: Yeah. * Bartender: I heard it was pretty bad out there. You know, you're lucky to be alive. * Trent: Hah. * Bartender: This one's on me, friend. It's the good stuff. * Trent: Why? * Bartender: Because it's not every day a man has the chance to start again. To your good fortune in Liberty, sir. * Trent: Well, it can't get any worse. Thanks. A Job Offer * Juni: I understand what you're saying, but I don't have nearly enough people. * IC Rep: Juni, the environment has changed. Oh, with groups like The Order taking more and more liberties, indeed now, threatening our profits, some in the government feel we need to increase our patrols in the area. * Trent: Are you Jun'ko Zane? * Juni: Yes * IC Rep: I believe you have business to discuss. * Juni: Wait! * IC Rep: I will leave this matter in your capable hands. * Trent: Sorry. The bartender said you work for the Liberty Security Force. * Juni: And who do you work for, Mr.... * Trent: Trent. I work for myself. * Juni: What kind of ship do you have? * Trent: I lost mine. On Freeport 7. * Juni: I see. Are you staying in Liberty long? * Trent: I have a friend who was injured in the attack. He's in Medical. I'll be staying at least until he's released. * Juni: Well, as it happens, I could use a good freelancer, Mr. Trent. I'll be in the equipment room later. You can meet me there. Oh, and if we are going to work together, call me Juni. Offer Declined * Trent: Hello? * Juni: I'm pleased to see you. Are you ready to work for the LSF, Mr. Trent? * Trent: It's just Trent, and yeah, I'm here to see what you have to offer. * Juni: Well, I found this ship for you. It's very basic and you won't have jump access yet, but it should be good enough for now. This assignment will be easy. All you have to do is babysit a convoy of Food and medical supplies. You'll be hooking up with the escort CO, King. I'll tell him to expect you, that is of course, if you're interested. * Trent: I'll have to think it over. * Juni: Fine with me if you want to hang around Manhattan, but I think I'm your best shot at getting a ship. I'll be here for a while in case you change your mind. Destruction of the RNC Donau * King: You must be Trent. I'm King, the CO of this mission. I've contacted the lead transport of the convoy. They've completed pre-launch checks and are ready to go. Should be an easy run from here to Ft. Bush, and then on to Pittsburgh. Ready? * Trent: It's good to meet you, King. Is that a Rheinland cruiser? * King: That's the Donau - Admiral Schultsky's flagship. He's visiting Manhattan to attend a high-level meeting with President Jacobi. Keep your distance. * RNC Donau: Newark Station, this is RNC Donau, requesting clearance to dock with your station, over. * Newark Station: Affirmative, Donau. You are cleared for docking point six. Liberty welcomes you and Admiral Schultzky. Donau, be advised: we're picking up unknown contacts. Advise caution. * RNC Donau: Understood, Newark. All escorts, power up weapons. * Rheinland Fighter: Affirmative, ready to engage. * Rheinland Fighter: Roger, tracking incoming ships. * Newark: Unidentified ships, this is Newark Station. You are entering restricted space. Alter course at once or we will open fire. * Order ships: Newark, do not interfere. We're here to protect the president - Schultzky is a traitor! * Newark: Red altert! The Donau is hit! Launch all - all fighters engage! * King: Oh my God... damn it, they blew up the Donau! Newark, this is LSF patrol Gamma 6, engaging enemy! * Newark: Confirmed, Gamma 6. * : The Order will pay for this! Echo wing, fire at will! * King: Trent, we can't let them get away. Engage the enemy! Newark, we need reinforcements! * Newark: Interceptors are en route. The Colorado and its escort are inbound. Linking up with the USV Brandt * : That was the last one, Newark. * : Confirmed. No more enemy contacts. * Newark: We read you. Radar is clear. SAR, report: did you pick up any survivors? * SAR: Negative, Newark. We are continuing our sweep. * Newark: To all utility ships in the area, scan for survivors. All other vessels, return to normal duty, but stay alert. * King: Trent, there's nothing more we can do here. The transports are waiting at Ft. Bush. I'm uploading a waypoint into your Neural Net. Fly toward it. * SAR: Newark, sweep is complete. No survivors detected, over. * King: I can't believe it - how did they get this close to Manhattan without being detected? First Freeport 7, and now this... it's getting out of control. * King: All right, we've reached the Trade Lane. Engaging activation sequence. Trent, you go first. * King: Activation sequence completed, lane jump initiated. This is it, Trent: this is one of the major arteries through Manhattan space. We're only taking it as far as Ft. Bush. If we kept going, we'd reach the jump gate to the Colorado System. * King: Transport leader, this is LSF patrol Gamma 6. We're here to escort you to Pittsburgh, over. * USV Brandt: Roger, Gamma 6 - this is the USV Brandt. Pre-launch checks have been completed. * King: Trent, take up a position near the transport. Use the formation maneuver to link up with the convoy. * USV Brandt: Check, this is transport leader - all ships are in position and we show green status. We heard the news about Schultzky - what happened? * King: The planetary defense grid was off-line and the Order managed to break through. They took out the Donau with their first missile salvo. We never had a chance to stop them. Looked like the Order was determined to keep Schultzky from meeting the President. Hard to believe this could happen. We'd better get going. * USV Brandt: Let's hope for the best - several convoys have come under attack in recent weeks. The Rogue problem has gotten out of control in this area. * King: Don't worry, that's why we're here. * USV Brandt: Activation sequence completed, lane jump initiated. Ambush in the Pittsburgh Debris Field * King: Looking good so far. * USV Brandt: Alert! Trade lane disruption detected! * King: Damn it! Trent, get your weapons ready - this could get rough. There! Rogues! Trent, break and attack. We've got to keep them away until the trade lane comes back up. * King: Last one! We'd better get out of here before more of them show up. * USV Brandt: Couldn't agree more - the trade lane is back up. Let's... wait! Radar shows new targets. Gamma 6, we have to make a run for it! * King: We'll cover you. This is gonna be close, but I think we can make it without another fight. Everyone stay on course - Trent, do not engage the pirates! We have to get the convoy outta here! * King: Damn it, Trent! Re-enter formation! We can't wait for you! Arrival at Planet Pittsburgh * King: We made it! Everybody in one piece? * USV Brandt: Barely - that was close. Thanks for getting us here in one piece, Gamma 6 - we almost didn't make it. * King: A situation we're soon to fix. The Rogues were better equipped than we expected, but we got what we came for. Thanks for playing the bait. * USV Brandt: Now it's your turn to reel them in, King. We're going to unload our cargo. Remember our bargain. * King: I'm transferring the payment to your neural net account. * USV Brandt: Understood. Transport leader out. * Trent: Hey, King - what's going on? * King: You'll see soon enough. Go ahead and land on Pittsburgh. I'll see you on the surface. * King: You'll find Pittsburgh to be remarkably unexcited. That's the mining operation - not much to look at. A lot of rocks, smoke, and fire. But what it lacks in class, it more than makes up for in cheap drinks. Set down on one of the landing pads over there. * King: Nice job, Trent. Now I believe I owe you some credits. * Trent: Hey, King - did you know it was going to get hot out there? * King: We're not done yet. We're just waiting for the others. * Trent: What others? * King: We've suspected for some time now that the Order has ties to organized crime in Liberty. They may even be hiding a secret base. I think we're on to something there and I've called for backup. We could really use you out there, Trent. * Trent: All right, but this had better be worth it. * King: It will be, I promise you. Oh, and uh, Trent, now that you have a little scratch, I'd look at outfitting that pile of junk you're flying. Try the equipment dealer over there - he always has good deals. I'll see you in space. Category:History